Please Be Mine
by Zigglypuff
Summary: Backstage Loliver Story based on the song Please Be Mine by the JoBros.Oneshot...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, or any of the lyrics used in this song. I only own the story.

Also I'm doing a little advertising for my other Fanfic in here lol. Read Come Down To Me please! It's a Troyella but also OCxOC and I need your help on the next chapter.

Read, Enjoy, Review, and get a Slurpee (which I unfortunately don't own either).

Please Be Mine is a really good song by the Jonas Brothers and if you want, read this while listening to it.

* * *

A lot of people think that love is so simple. Some people in the world even say those three words to anyone they date. They just throw it around like it's nothing; Like it's some meaningless pile of trash. To me, love is something bigger than us. Something that's so hard to understand, or to comprehend, until you meet that one person that lifts your spirits up. Well, at least that's my opinion. 

You see, one of my best friends Miley, had this HUGE crush on this cute actor named Jake Ryan. Sure, I had a crush on him too, but it was more of a celebrity crush, not a real crush. Before they even went on a date, he admitted his love to her on NATIONAL TELEVISION! How do you know if you're in love with someone you've know for a couple of months, only kissed once, and NEVER BEEN ON A DATE?! These are the questions that haunt me… I think it's more he loved her though, rather than him being in loved with her yet. A lot of people think that theory is stupid, but not me. People usually see me as the ditzy tomboy and while that may be true on the outside, on the inside I can be deep.

What's making me think about this? Well right now I'm actually Lola Luftnagle, Lilly Truscott in disguise. Miley is secretly Hannah Montana and in order to keep her secret, I'm in a disguise as well. At this very moment she's on stage singing with the Jonas Brothers while I'm backstage with my other best friend Oliver Oken, although right now he's Mike Standley III.

Miley and the JoBros are playing one of my favorite songs. It's originally a Jonas Brothers' song, but this version is a duet with Hannah Montana. That song is called, "Please Be Mine." They were playing the introduction to the song while Oliver took out his cell phone and slowly waved it in the air. I giggled at the way he was pretending to tear up.

"What," He asked me.

I rolled my eyes while smiling. "You, you big goofball."

"I'll take that as a compliment since I made you laugh." He grinned with his infectious, amazing, toothy smile. Yes, I know a lot of adjectives, but I've always loved his smile.

"I'm laughing _at_ you Oliver, because you are a _dork_." I said this slowly so he would understand.

"I know," he said this as if he actually knew. Then he realized what I meant. "Wait…HEY! How am I a dork?"

"You just are." I sat on the ground and leaned against the wall nonchalantly.

"_But I'll be there forever/ You will see that it's better/ All our hopes and our dreams will come true/ I will not disappoint you/ I will be right there for you/ 'Til the end/ The end of time/ Please be mine."_

I mouthed the words along while Oliver watched me. As he second verse was playing, Oliver sang goofily to me. I busted out laughing. Oliver doesn't sing very well, but he always knew how to make me laugh.

That's what was making me think about love. Oliver and I have been best friends since preschool, but lately I've been feeling differently towards him. I know that he won't feel the same though since he's too oblivious to realize that I have feelings for him. He's too busy living in the fantasy where he marries Jessica Alba and/or Mandy Moore.

But it scares me how much I've fallen for him in this short amount of time. Sure I've known him for a little over ten years, but that doesn't make any of this less scary.

Physically he's lacking some muscle, but he still has a nice body. He has really shaggy hair, but it looks nice on him. Sure it makes grandmothers think he's Natalie Portman, but that lady did seem a little senile…

He also has these amazing chocolate, hazel, brown eyes. They are filled with such emotion and they're really easy to get lost in. In fact, I was staring in them right now. "What," he asked looking down at me.

I turned away and blushed. _Smooth._ "Nothing."

He smirked at me. "No, it's not nothing. You were staring at me with a dreamy look on your face." Then he started singing, "You think I'm hot, you think I'm sexy, you want to love me, you want to kiss me." After his scarring song, he did that thing where he touches a finger to his skin and makes a sizzling noise.

Even though Oliver was a doughnut 99.9 percent of the time, there was that .1 percent of the time when he could be smart. This was one of those times. That didn't mean however, that I was going to admit that he was dead on. "Oh puh-lease." I rolled my eyes on the outside, but on the inside I was smacking my forehead several times for being an idiot.

He sat down beside me and nudged my shoulder. "Admit it _Lola_," he said mocking my alias name. "You have a mega crush on me."

I didn't deny it nor did I admit it. I just stared at him with a blank look on my face. Instead of laughing like I thought he would have, he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Come on Lilly; just admit it already."

I gulped and shivered when I felt his breath on my neck. I turned a bit so I could face him better. He had such a serious look on his face right then.

He leaned in a little and now I could feel his breath on my face. I thought, _Okay. This is it; the moment I've been waiting for. The moment when Oliver finally kisses me._

I closed my eyes and slightly puckered my lips, expecting the arrival of his lips on mine. I felt him move in even closer and _finally_ felt it. The sparks erupted in my body as our lips moved in synch with each other. It felt so… so _right_. His lips were soft like velvet, but smooth like silk. It was a feeling I **never** wanted to erase from my memory.

As we parted, I touched my lips still feeling the butterflies and fireworks all over. I smiled at him and his red lips. "I knew you liked me," he said.

I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time, but I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Euphoria filled my body the second his lips touched mine. "So what does this mean?"

"What do you want it to mean," he asked in a flirtatious voice.

"Well I _want_ it to mean," I said mocking him. "That you like me too."

There's that smirk again. "Lil," he started but made sure no one was around so he could call me by my real name. "Lilly will you…"

And then he pointed to the stage right as the Jonas Brothers finished the song with the last three words being, "_Please Be Mine_."

"You're so corny." I laughed at the way he asked me out. It was really corny, but it was also really sweet.

"But that's why you love me." He grabbed my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder. I never wanted to move from that position.

Maybe love's not as hard as I thought it was…


End file.
